The Top of The Mountain
by Thze Writeers
Summary: The goal of every trainer is to be the best. Three trainers are about to embark on their journey. Filled with fun, surprises and twists, what will it take for them to reach the peak of experience. To become Pokemon Masters. -Real world with Pokemon, completely OC fic-
1. Information

This is just some information you might want to know about this story! Please don't let it deter you from the fic.

I hope to update this fanfiction biweekly once I finish with the reconstruction of the first few chapters. We may update more frequently but we want to at least update every 2 weeks.

* * *

><p>-Takes place in an alternate version of our world where Pokemon are real.<p>

-Pokemon are sentient creatures that choose to be with trainers, a pokemon can leave it's trainer if it feels mistreated.

-The reason many pokemon choose to join trainers is because of their desire to become stronger, it is a desire that all pokemon have in common. Some wild pokemon simply choose to become stronger without the help of a trainer.

-Most pokemon like to test a trainers ability through battle before allowing the trainer to capture them.

-There are laws against capturing pokemon who are unwilling to join your party, if you are caught the punishment is severe.

-Trainer's are like celebrities or star athletes, many people try to become one but it is rare to succeed.

-People have to be at least 16 years of age in order to obtain their trainer's license.

-Each trainer has to carry around their trainer card as proof that they are not illegally training. On the card is the trainer's name, rank, and card number. This trainer card will act as a passport for trainers of any rank within their home nation. It will also act as an international passport for any trainer with a rank of intermediate or higher.

- There are 5 trainer ranks  
>*Beginner ( has obtained a trainer's licence)<br>*Rookie (has qualified for one national league)  
>* Intermediate (has gotten in the top 100 of one national league)<br>*Expert ( has gotten in the top 100 of 4 national leagues)  
>*Master ( has gotten in the top 4 of the international league)<p>

- There are also an additional 3 ranks that exist along side the trainer ranks  
>*Champion (has placed first in one or more national league)<br>*Expert Champion ( Has placed first in at least 4 national leagues)  
>*Master Champion (has placed first in the international league)<p>

-Each continent has an Elite Four. Four trainers with the additional rank champion or higher from the countries within a continent are chosen or compete for the title of elite four.

* * *

><p>-Every nation has at least 8 gyms<p>

-Canada has 13 gyms, one in the capital of each province or territory.

*Prince Edward Island - Charlottetown: Water

*New Brunswick - Fredericton: Electric

*Newfoundland and Labrador - : Fighting

*Nova Scotia - Halifax: Poison

*Quebec - Quebec City: Dark

*Ontario - Toronto: Steel - Gym

*Nunavut - Iqaluit: Ice

*Manitoba - Winnipeg: Fire

*Saskatchewan - Regina: Flying

*Alberta - Edmonton: Rock

*British Columbia - Victoria: Grass

*North-west Territories - Yellowknife: Ground

*Yukon Territories - Whitehorse: Ghost

-The USA has 50 gyms, one in each state,if you obtain every badge in the USA you are automatically in the top 100 of the US league. However this rarely happens. Because of the unusually large amount of gyms in the nation, a trainer needs 16 badges to qualify for the US league.

-Gym leaders have several sets of Pokemon and will fight you with the appropriate set depending on how many gym badges you have. Gym leaders may only use up to 5 pokemon no matter what set.

-The national league is held in the country's capital. You need 8 badges to compete. Each national league is held once a year.

-The International league is held in Japan, you must have competed and gotten in the top 100 of 8 national leagues to compete. This event happens once every 4 years.

* * *

><p>- The military tends to use Eevee evolutions because of their diversity. They also use pseudo-legendaries, such as tyranitar, salamace etc.<p>

-Weapons like guns don't exist in this world since there were always Pokemon and people used them for this purpose.

* * *

><p>-Trainers don't have "starters" in this world, they instead have their "Pokemon regulars"<p>

-Pokemon Regulars are Pokemon which are bonded spiritually to the person and reflect a part of their personality, as such every person has a Pokemon, but of course not all are trainers.

-It is rare for pokemon regulars to leave their trainers, however it does happen if the trainer is particularly cruel.

-Pokemon regulars often act as mediators between trainers and other Pokemon.

-Because the spiritual bond between a human and their regular is strong, some people have a psychic connection with their regular, allowing them to communicate in thoughts.

-Pokemon regulars are not usually put inside poke balls, unless willing or under extreme circumstance. However they may still battle and be used as a member of a trainer's team.

-A Pokemon regular will only evolve if the person it is bonded to has gone through a sort of 'evolution'. For example, if something that happens to you has a great enough influence to your personality, your Pokemon regular will evolve.

* * *

><p>-Legendaries are extremely rare and powerful Pokemon. They exist in hiding mostly.<p>

-Legendaries are extremely difficult to catch and generally only be caught when they are willing. Some legendaries are impossible to catch and will only give aid to those who are in dire need of their power

-Most legendaries live in (very small) colonies of their kind, but some species are unique.

-Legendary pokemon that live in colonies:  
>Mew<br>Lugia  
>Celebi<br>Cresselia  
>Darkrai<br>Manaphy  
>Phione<br>Heatran (most live in the earth's core, however some will come closer to the surface in the largest volcanoes.)  
>Shaymin<br>Victini  
>Keldeo<br>Meloetta

-Legendary pokemon that have one per continent:  
>Articuno<br>Zapdos  
>Moltres<br>Regirock  
>Regice<br>Registeel  
>Jirachi<br>Cobalion  
>Terrakion<br>Virizion

- Legendary Pokemon that are unique:  
>Mewtwo<br>Entei  
>Raikou<br>Suicune  
>Ho-oh<br>Latias (due to extinction, found only in venice)  
>Latios (due to extinction, found only in venice)<br>Groudon  
>Kyogre<br>Rayquaza  
>Deoxys (only one currently on earth, however more exist is space)<br>Azelf  
>Mesprit<br>Uxie  
>Palkia<br>Dialga  
>Giratina<br>Regigigas  
>Arceus<br>Tornadus  
>Thundurus<br>Landorus  
>Zekrom<br>Reshiram  
>Kyurem<br>Genesect

* * *

><p>And with that let the story commence...<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**AN - Hey! This is what was unfortunately the original prolouge. ME (heruoni) and the other two writing this story under the team, thze writeers, have rewritten this as the first chapter. We have changed alot of what was in it and fixed any errors that were not changed. As was stated by cabledrive in the info "chapter", we will be updating this a least once every two weeks, work and school permitting. If you notice any mistakes or errors in this chapter, please notify us and we will make changes as soon as physically possible. Thank you for sticking with us as we transition out of hiatus and into awesomeness.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own pokemon as a whole. We do however own any human characters in this story, as well as the universe as a whole.**

* * *

><p>It was already dark outside, the brisk cold air of October entered the boy's window, ruffling his already messy bright red hair. But he took no notice, he was too excited of what was to come to take notice. His heterochromatic, blue and grey eyes were practically glued to the monitor of his currently booting up computer. His name was Jaysin and he was excited for a very good reason, tomorrow he would leave with his two closest friends to go on his Pokemon journey.<p>

It didn't take too long for his computer to boot up and for him to sign into Skype under his web-name, Frozone, but as soon as he did Jaysin felt something nudging at his shin. As soon as he looked down his face spread into an even wider grin than before, it was his Pokemon regular, a Turtwig named Splice. Splice sat there and gave him a look which Jaysin recognized as him wanting to be picked up. Jaysin just rolled his eyes and picked up the grass turtle Pokemon, plopping him on his head where he usually sat when not sleeping, training, studying, or playing.

Stretching Jaysin finally looked at his contacts to find one of his soon-to-be travel partners online and he started to chat.

Chatlog-open-6:05 pm  
>-MidnightWizard had entered the chat-<br>-Frozone has entered the chat-

F- hey have you seen Axel?

MW: Nope, maybe hes on DA. I can check :P

F- naw i checked already :/

F- how much longer until we leave?

MW- i dunno, we have to go down to registration so axel can drop off his forms and get his trainer card.

F- were leaving around 12 right?

MW- yeppers! I'm already packed and everyhitng!

MW- * Everything, damn keyboard.

MW- how about u?

F- same but the waiting is killing me... D

MW- just chill dude we'll be leaving soon enough!

F- oh wait hes online

F- ill talk to him first(:}([:)

-Frozone has exited the chat-  
>-MidnightWizard has exited the chat-<p>

Chatlog-Close-6:27 pm

Seeing that his other friend was online Jaysin switched chats selected the video chat option, which he knew annoyed him.

"Hey," the boy on the other end answered his call with a distinct lack of enthusiasm.

The boy had medium length dyed black hair that covered his right half of his face. His eyes were a nice sky coloured blue and were currently partly obscured by his furrowed brow. In the boys hands was a rather sizable stack of papers that all had 'Trainer Registration form' stamped on the top of them.

"Heyo Axey , my boy!" Jaysin answered back excitedly. "So whatcha up to right now?"

"I just finished filling out these stupid forms," Lee said lifting the bundle of papers and tossing them on his desk with a loud thump. "These things take forever to fill out, just for a piece of frickin' plastic!" He huffed.

"Yeah but you can't train Pokemon legally without it, so you kinda need it." Jaysin smirked, it wasn't like people didn't train Pokemon WITHOUT it, he had heard many tales of trainers off the grid making tons of money in the underground tournaments. "Anyway it also doubles as a passport which will be useful if we decide to participate in other leagues."

"Turt!" Splice affirmed, grinning at the prospect of competing in many leagues.

"I know but stilllll!" Lee whined. "It's so much work!"

"Yeah yeah," Jaysin just waved his hand at him. " You're as lazy as that Meowth of yours."

As Axel was about to respond Jaysin's mother called him away from the computer and he closed the chat after saying a rushed 'goodbye'. Apparently his sister was on the phone, and he was excited, it wasn't often she called.

Jaysin walked across the the hardwood floor of his bedroom, kicking a few discarded pieces of clothing out of the way as he went, to get to the other side of his room and picked up his phone.

"Okay mom I've got it," he said into it.

"Hey Kara, what's up?" Jaysin asked his sister after hearing the 'click' that told him his mom had hung up on her end.

"Oh not much, /Jaysy/, how about you?" Asked the woman's voice on the other end of the phone, purposely stretching out the nickname she knew irritated him most.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," he responded, rolling his eyes even though he knew she could not see him. "But I'm fine, better than fine in fact!" He added grinning to himself while thinking about the next day and all it would bring.

"Ahh so you ARE leaving soon," Kara's voice seemed to have a happy ring to it as she said that.

Jaysin paused, he had just given her the information she had quite obviously called about, but what would she do with it...

"Turt!" Splice yelled down at his trainer, clearly stating that Jaysin was a dumbass.

"Uhh yeah... Me, Avery, and Axel-—Er I mean Lee- are leaving tomorrow after Lee get's his licence." Jaysin said carefully, his sister was up to something that he was sure he would not like.

"That's nice, so where are you planning to go first?" She asked all too innocently.

"Uhh well.." It hit him, he knew what she was getting at. "I WAS planning on going to your gym, since we're in Ontario, but I'm guessing that isn't an option anymore is it?" He stated more than asked.

"Ding ding ding! Give the man a prize!" Kara laughed from the other end of the phone. "I want to battle you when you don't completely suck and you can pose me an actual challenge."

"And when will that be?" Jaysin pouted.

"Let's say when you have about 6 badges." Kara said, it was all to obvious to Jaysin that she was grinning on the other end of the phone.

"Alright,"Jaysin sighed, a little disappointed.

"Well see you then little brother!" Kara exclaimed and hung up the phone.

Jaysin walked back to his bed and plopped down with a sigh, forgetting about Splice who just jumped onto the bed from Jaysin's head as Jaysin fell onto the bed. Jaysin ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at the clock, 7:20pm, he still has a lot of time to kill. He was already packed, as evident by the large blue hiking pack that sat by his bed. He even had his clothing for tomorrow picked out and placed on top. His normal blue shirt and his bluejeans were sitting there under his brown vest, on which which sewn a symbol he had designed himself, and brown hat. He took a closer look at his symbol, he and all of his friends had designed a symbol for themselves, but he thought his was the coolest. It was a white diamond shape with white dragon wings poking out from the sides and a pair of closed eyes on the main diamond part.

Taking another glance at the clock and see that barely any time had gone by at all Jaysin gave in and decided to go to be early with Splice at his side.

The girl with the internet alias MidnightWizard moved back from her computer for a moment to stretch after having a short conversation with one of her soon-to-be travel companions. She had needed a good stretch after searching the internet for last minute information on gym leaders. She looked over at her mirror for a moment to look at herself, she did this from time to time out of vanity. Her voluminous rust coloured hair reached her shoulders with a bit of a curl at the end. Her attention quickly moved to the right side of her face which she always covered with hair. Beneath that hair was the only thing she really hated about her body, a scar that ran from just above her eyebrow to her chin.

It had been a stupid accident that caused the scar, she had been walking home from school when she decided to take a walk through mud lake with Ace. As she had made her way through she found an old pier and decided to walk to the edge of it to see if there were any Pokemon, then she heard a boy call out to her and she spun around too fast. It happened quickly, her feet moved out from under her and she fell over the edge, bashing her head on the edge of the pier on the way down, creating the scar and making her lose sight in that eye.

Something good had come out of that ordeal however, she met one of her closest friends, the boy on the pier, Jaysin. After what happened he had grabbed her out of the water and called an ambulance. At the time she figured that would be the last time she would see him, but the next day he showed up to the hospital to apologize, and after that it was history, she introduced him to Lee, and over time they all made a plan to leave on their journey together.

"Eevee!" Yipped a small brown fox Pokemon, bringing her out of her trance.

"Sorry Ace, just thinking about stuff." She said to the concerned looking eevee, giving him an apologetic scratch behind the ears for worrying him.

She then set her attention back to her computer screen.

Chatlog-open-6:45 pm  
>-MidnightWizard had entered the chat-<br>-Axelblack has entered the chat-

AB: Hey Avery

MW: Hey Axel, I thought you were chatting with Jay :P

AB: Yeah but he left in a hurry, something about a phone call.

MW: Ahhhh i see, so did you get all that paperwork done? :3

AB: Yep all finished, i wish this process wasn't so stupidly long.

MW: its all worth it though! We finally get to leave tomorrow! I'm so excited! :D

AB: me too! You and jay are lucky you got to train your pokemon more than i did, you guys are gonna have an edge.

MW: not really, eevee is hard to train, but i know jay is gonna find this easy, hes had 3 extra years to prepare :o but hey you have 2 pokemon, so you're ahead of us there. Your Purrloin and Meowth are adorable!

AB: meowth adorable? Pfft hes just a lazy bum

MW: Which makes you two the PURRfect match :D

AB: Wow, that was sooo lame

MW: i know XD

AB: Crap, i gotta go, i completely spaced and forgot to pack up my gear, it's currently all over my room...

MW: -sigh- what are we gonna do with you?

AB: Whatever, cya.

-AxelBlack has exited the chat-  
>-MidnightWizard has exited the chat-<p>

Chatlog-Close-7:00 pm

Avery looked up at the clock, Which seemed to be ticking slower than ever. She sighed and began to stroke Ace's fur. She couldn't sit still, she was jazzed, all fired up despite her earlier trance. All she wanted to do was run outside and get started. Instead to calm herself down she opened up a book on the special abilities of Pokemon. Even then however she still found herself tapping her foot impatiently, there was certainly no way she was going to get any sleep tonight. So She put the book down instead she decided to pick out her clothes for tomorrow.

She grabbed her favourite black hat and the pair of gloves that matched and set them on her bed. She absolutely loved that hat, she thought it looked really good with her rust coloured hair. She then proceeded to grab her black shirt and tan jacket, placing them on the bed as well. On top of that she tossed a nice pair of loose fitting jeans.

"There." She smiled and put all the garments on her dresser. She flopped onto her bed and Ace gleefully snuggled into her chest as she pet him.

"I can't wait for tomorrow! I wonder where we should go first... Hmm I guess I'll discuss it with the others..." Avery said quietly so she wouldn't wake up her younger brother who had just been put to bed in the other room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Please review. We are always looking for creative critisism. Having said that, any flamers will be sent the the center of the Earth with the heatran.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**AN- HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! We are so sorry about this being so late. hjuxvzgoajhbiuhvboao. We feel so bad. However we have a nice surprise for you. You will find out after the chapter.**

**Disclaimer- we do not own pokemon. just this particular world.**

* * *

><p>A gangly looking boy with dyed black hair lay in his bed. Today he was supposed to begin his journey, it was rather unfortunate he was such a heavy sleeper, but he was also fortunate to have a rather loud outspoken Pokemon to wake him up.<p>

"Hey! Get up and give me some food! Lee wake up! Come on wake up already!" His Pokemon yelled at him.

"Meowth I told you call me Axel..." Lee mumbled without opening his eyes. Meowth clenched his teeth, then got an idea. He grabbed hold of the goggles that Lee always kept on his brow because 'they looked cool'. Meowth then pulled back on the goggles and let go, grinning as they snapped back had hit Lee in the face. Lee then sprung up grasping at his face in pain and turning to Meowth who was trying to look innocent.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that..." Lee growled at his partner."Oooo I'm so very scared." Meowth mocked and crossed his then leaped at Meowth, who quite nimbly moved out of the way. They continued this for a few minutes until lee's mother yelled at them from down stairs. Lee then looked over at the clock, which read 12:40pm, he was late.

"Ahh! Meowth why didn't you wake me up sooner!" Lee jumped up, trying to scramble together all of his things.

"Well I tried!" Meowth spat back at him. Upon dashing out the door Lee crashed into someone, Avery.

"It's about damn time Axel!" She crossed her arms and looked down at him. "Jay is gonna meet up at the registration office since he lives near there." She added, offering him a hand up which he took.

"Yeah sorry..." Lee looked at her jumped down from Avery's shoulder and bounded over to Meowth.

"Vee?' Ace asked, wanting to play.

"Sorry but I don't play bud." Meowth looked down at Ace in a somewhat annoyed but not hateful frowned but then immediately brightened when he spotted Lee's other Pokemon, a Purrloin named Blackie.

"Vee?" He asked Blackie the same question as he had asked responded with an excited nod and began to chase Ace in a game of tag While their trainer began walking to the bus stop to catch the bus to the registration office.

"So are you excited?" Avery asked Lee while they walked.

"Hell ya!" Lee responded, "this is gonna be fun!"

"Carry me!" Meowth whined at and picked up his pokemon.

"I hope you didn't forget your forms." Avery said while trying to suppress a laugh.

"Yep! I got 'em right here!" Lee grinned and pulled out the forms, waving them in front of her face.

"Alright then, let's go!" Avery jumped up and fist duo then proceeded to walk towards the Registration office. It was actually pretty far off, so they wound up taking a bus to get there. They were surprisingly quiet on the bus, both of them lost in their thoughts.

Avery thought of all the great adventures they would have once they really got started. The another though plagued her mind, what if they failed? What if they never actually got anywhere in this quest? She quickly tossed these thoughts aside however, she couldn't get cold feet now!

Lee on the other hand, never had a thought about failure, his inflated ego prevented him from thinking like that, but Meowth was concerned. He thought that his human partner, his best friend, could get hurt. They fought a lot, but they really cared for each other, had it been the other way around, Lee would probably be worrying about Meowth. The bus stopped and The two walked out, Avery picked up Ace and set him on her shoulder. They then walked into the Office, Jaysin was waiting inside looking at them with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey Jay!" Avery greeted him. Ace jumped off her shoulder and pounced on Splice, Jay's the two Pokemon rolled around playing some sort of game, Jay walked up to his friends and greeted them.

"Hey Avey! Axey!" He said knowing they hate those nicknames, but they had made him wait so he felt it appropriate.

"Ave or Avery dude, not 'Avey'." Ave rolled her eyes.

"Just Axel or Lee man.." Lee responded.

"Well if you don't want me calling you those names don't make we wait so long next time!" Jaysin grinned, then paused suddenly his eyes became droopy and he started to wobble and stopped talking. Splice immediately stopped playing with Ace and looked at his partner.

"TURTURTURTURT!" He started yelling. That's when Jaysin hit the ground, snoring.

"Ugg again.." Avery sighed. "Well, you may as well hand in your forms Axel, he might be a while.."

Lee rolled his eyes and said "Yeah alright." as he walked into the office, leaving Meowth behind with the other two.

Meowth was a little frustrated, saying, "He couldn't even take me in with him.. hmph!"

"Turttwi twiwig tur?" Splice asked meowth, pointing at his partner with a scratching motion.

"Eh, I'm not sure little guy.." Meowth responded with a slight sigh in his voice, then he felt something batting at his tail, it was Blackie playing with it, Meowth pulled his tail away, a little annoyed. Ace rolled his eyes and gave meowth a look that clearly said 'LAME' and proceeded to iron tail Jaysin in the stomach.

"Uff!" He said sitting up holding his stomach. "Seriously guys! Was that absolutely necessary?" He asked staring from Ace to Avery.

"Hey don't look at me dude, your Splice was the one who issued the order." Avery laughed. Jaysin glowered at Splice.

"Turt." Splice bleated at him and Jaysin sighed.

"Yeah yeah. I know." Jaysin said picking up his partner, putting him on his head and standing up. Jaysin started looking around. "Where's Axel?"

"He's handing in his forms." Avery grinned. "He should be back any minute now!"

"Oh, okay." He said as his Pokephone buzzed. He looked at it and sent a quick reply before putting it back in his pocket. "Oh yeah, before I forget, we can't challenge the Ontario gym for a bit."

"What! Why the hell not!?" Avery stared at him, astonished. Meowth waited for Lee to come out with a look of annoyance on his face, after a few minutes Lee finally stepped out with a shiny new license.

"Woo! You got it? Awesome!" Avery was getting more excited by the minute. Ace was practically bouncing in place, raring to go!

"Aww yeah!" Lee said with excitement, holding his new license up for them to see.

"Don't be too happy dude, Jay says we can't challenge the Ontario gym for some reason." Avery sighed and sent a glare Jaysin's way.

"What? Why not? What kind of stupid reason could they give?" Lee shouted angrily. Meowth walked over to Lee,

"Just don't worry about it, we have other gyms to go to anyway." He comforted his human counterpart, despite being a little bratty meowth really did care for his partner.

"Umm...I heard they implemented a rule there that you need 6 or more badges before you go there. Yeah." He stammered out looking nervous. Splice just looked down at him grinning.

"Well that sucks, where are we supposed to go now, we have no plan." Avery sighed, this was already getting harder than they had thought.

"Well, why don't we start with an easier gym anyways. None of us have a type advantage here." Jaysin stated. "We could always try the water gym."

"The one on Prince Edward Island? My grandma has a cottage there, so we might be able to stay there. But its kinda far, how do we get there?" Avery asked.

"Duh, we take a plane." Jaysin laughed.

"Uhh hate to say this but... With what money? I'm broke..." Lee turned out his pockets to emphasise this.

"You think me and Jay have been idle waiting for you to get your license? We saved up some of our battling money." Avery said proudly.

"Ahem... I can pay for Axel and myself. Plus the fare for all our luggage." Jaysin said while fidgeting a bit.

"Cool then I only have to pay for myself!" Avery grinned. The three walked over to the bus stop, all of them were cheerful that they has finlly settled on something to do. Ace followed Blackie, hoping they could get some playtime in before the bus arrived.

"So which bus goes to the airport anyway?" Avery asked. As if on cue black car pulled up to the curb in front of the three trainers.

The driver rolled down the passenger side window and said "Hello Jaysin, your sister sent me, said you might need a ride?"

"Okay guys get in." Jaysin said with a grin, his sister was always one step ahead of him, she must have known what they would decide to do.

"Sweet ride." Avery grinned and got in the backseat without a second thought, Ace leaped onto her lap and curled up in a ball. Lee simply whistled, and Meowth's mouth opened and almost hit the ground. Lee laughed and went in, then Meowth and Blackie followed.

"Hehe." Jaysin chuckled as he got in the front seat, Splice jumped up on his lap before immediately moving to the top of his head. "So, Alfred how are the kids, Bruce and Richard was it?"

"Yes and they are doing splendid. Thank you for asking." He said with a smile. The remainder of the trip was pretty much silent with the occasional snore from Splice, who had fallen asleep on Jaysin's head.

"Here we are, the airport." Alfred said, "That will be 80 dollars."

"Of course." Jaysin said in reply, hand over the amount stated plus a tip. "And say hi to your kids for me.""Will do." He said back. As the car drove off, Jaysin turned to see his friends staring at him.

"Since when can you pay that much? You live in an apartment." Avery said, gawking at her friend who had just shelled out 100 dollars for a cab.

"Actually, I live in a penthouse." He said leading the three into the airport.

"But, we've been to your house. It's just a small apartment." Lee said, trying to keep Blackie from running off to play.

"My family owns the building. My brother Jeremy created the Pokephone." He said casually, approaching the ticket booth.

"Yeah well... Here." Avery shoved some money into his hands, one third of the cab's cost.

"Avery that really isn't ness-" He couldn't finished before she cut him off.

"You know I don't like to owe people anything." She gave him a serious look, he was about to argue but didn't.

"Could we get tickets to... where is your grandma's cottage?" Jaysin asked Avery when they got to the ticket counter.

"Summerside." Avery answered, picking up Ace and hugging him close.

"Okay. 2 tickets to Summerside, please." He asked the person at the booth, he made sure only to order his and Lee's, since Avery would probably blow a gasket.

"Sure, What class?" The young lady at the desk asked.

"The trainer class seats please." Jaysin answered.

"Okay, but I'll need to see your Licenses." She said to Jaysin and Lee. Both pulled their Trainer Cards and showed them to her. "Okay, thank you. The total comes to $678.84."

"Holy crap!" Exclaimed just shrugged.

"Sounds about right."

"Here you go." Jaysin said, handing over a credit card. He signed for the tickets and the lady handed them to him. "Your plane leaves at 17:00 at gate 2. Have a good day."Next Avery stepped up.

"One trainer ticket to Summerside please!" She grined, showing her Trainer Card.

"Alright." The woman smiled. "That will be $339.42. Same time and place as the other two."Avery handed her the money from her wallet and took her ticket.

"See ya!" She said to the lady and walked over to the others.

"Okay now what? We have 4 hours to kill." Lee asked his friends.

"Ack. More waiting." Jaysin complained.

"Well, we should probably get some food and head to our gate and wait there, right?" Avery asked her two friends.

"Sometimes airports have battle arenas in them too, so we could see if there's a battle going on right now and watch." She shrugged.

Avery let Ace down to play for a while, since for the plane trip he would have to be sedated, like all Pokemon regulars on a plane must be. The reason they did this was to prevent mishaps. In addition they also took away your other Pokemon and sent them to your storage as an added measure.

After spending an hour going through security and getting food they found out there was a battle raging in the battle arena near gate 3. When they entered they were bombarded by a wave of heat. In the middle of the arena was a Heatmor battling an Emolga. Heatmor had just unleashed a powerful inferno attack as Emolga attempted to use electro ball. Ave couldn't help but stare in awe at the display. The other two were just as mesmerised.

"Ho-"

"-Ly"

"Crap" The three said as they watched the two high level Pokemon battle. They spent the better part of two hours there, watching battles. They even got to see a bisharp battle a spiritomb, much to the pleasure of Lee and Jaysin. When that was done, they went to their gate and waited for the last hour. When boarding time finally came, they were able to board almost right away, due to their cabin class.

"Well here we go."Jaysin said, Splice asleep on his head, as usual.

"The first leg of our journey." Lee said, Meowth snoring on his back and Blackie in his personal box.

"Lets do this." Avery said, carrying Ace in her arms, as the three of them walked onto the first true part of the journey to become...

Pokemon Masters.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, now for that surprise! We have finished chapter 3. yup. We know that this would be the normal time for that chapter to be released, so we worked extra hard to get it done. Also if you wanna ask any questions, feel free to do in the reviews or in a private message. Review questions will be answered in the next chapter, so please ask them in reviews for the most recent chapter. Pm questions will be answered in pm unless the sender says it is okay to do it in the story. Anyway We hope you enjoyed! No Flamers , all flamers will be fed to Cabledrive's Charizard.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**AN- GA2P! TWO CHAPTERS IN ON DAY!? HERESAY! Lol seriously. We are happy to bring you chapter 3. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- we do not own pokemon, only the world (:}(]:)**

* * *

><p>Avery held Ace tightly as they stepped out of the airport in Summerside and into the nippy October air. The flight had been uneventful and Lee had slept through it. Splice was still knocked out from the sedative but managed to remarkably stay atop Jaysin's head. Avery paused for a second to get her bearings, her gunmetal blue eyes took a moment to adjust to the dark.<p>

"I should go call my grandmother to come pick us up." Avery smiled, she rather liked her grandmother. She had many fond memories of summers spent on this island.

"'Kay." The two boys replied as Avery walked over to a pay phone and dialed up her grandmother, arranging a ride. Jaysin and Lee sat on the sidewalk and started chatting about how they were going to take on the gym.

"This match should be pretty easy for me since I have Splice, but I think I want to catch another Pokemon just to be sure, maybe get some training in too." Jaysin said plucking the Turtwig in question off his head.

"Yeah, Meowth and Blackie could use some training, they aren't the best fighters. But hey I bet this gym is gonna be easy. It's only our first one after all." Lee smirked and got up. "Speaking of Blackie, I'm gonna go take her out of my box real quick." And with that he went back inside the airport and used one of the computers near the entrance to take out Blackie.

With both his friends off doing something Jaysin had some time to think. They had done it. They had finally started their journey. He thought about the first gym. He probably wouldn't need any more Pokemon, as First badge gym Pokemon tended to be level 12. With that, in addition to his type advantage, he would own this gym. Knowing Avery, she would have thought up several strategies involving Ace, and some other Pokemon she had not even caught. Lee would want to wait until he has some more Pokemon most likely. He then thought about how they would get to Charlottetown. He scratched Splice's chin and the little turtle let out a satisfied growl as his eyes cracked open. They could talk more about that later when they were at the house. Just then, Avery came back, So Jaysin stood up.

"Okay, she said she'll be here in a few minutes." Avery told Jay. "Where's Axel?" Just as she asked Lee walked out of the airport once again, this time with Blackie bounding along beside him.

The three friends sat back down on the sidewalk to wait for Avery's grandmother and quickly engulfed themselves in a conversation about what they should do over the next few days.

Finally, Avery's grandmother arrived in her forest green Toyota forerunner. Avery had always looked up to her grandmother and wanted to be like her when she was older, well aside from being a breeder. Her Gran's dyed brown hair was short and curly and her blue eyes still had a fiery determination despite her age.

"Why did you call so late at night?" She yawned. "Couldn't you have called yesterday?" Gran seemed rather irritated from having been woken up.

"Sorry Gran our plans sort of changed last minute..." Avery apologized.

"Alright, get in the truck kids." Gran grumbled, she couldn't stay mad at Avery for long.

Avery nodded and hopped in the passenger side of the truck as her friends introduced themselves to her grandmother and got in the back.

"I thought you called her before we left." Jaysin asked.

"I was gonna... But I got distracted by that battle and forgot." Avery laughed.

Jaysin just stared at her, shaking his head.

"Uhh so Avery said you're a breeder? I dabble a bit myself." Lee smiled.

"Oh really." Gran's mood brightened almost instantly. "I've tried to get Avery to try it out but she never seems to be interested."

"Hehe sound like Avery alright, what types of Pokemon do you breed?" Lee asked.

"Oh mostly water-types, however, I do breed some rock and grass-types as well." She explained. "Those are the types that are most common on PEI. I'll show you some tomorrow, if you want."

"Sounds great! We can chill for a day right guys?" Lee asked, grinning with his eyes wide.

"Uhh well... Okay but the day after tomorrow we really need to get going. "Jaysin sighed.

For the rest of the ride, Avery and Jaysin engaged in conversation about what supplies they needed while Lee conversed with Avery's grandmother on the subject of breeding. When they reached the house, the group was dead tired. Avery's grandmother showed them their room as soon as they got there so they could get some shut eye.

"Thank you, Mrs. Shard."Jaysin said to their host.

"Oh, none of that now. Call me Gran." She told her guests. They nodded in agreement

Lee turned to Avery and said "Avery, your grandmother is awesome!"

The next morning, Jaysin was the first and last to wake up. He had woken up, at 6:00, before everyone else, ready to start the day but suddenly fell asleep, his narcolepsy acting up. When he next woke up three hours later, everyone else was up and in the kitchen eating pancakes that Gran had made.

"Mornin'" He said to everyone. Avery just looked at him and went back to eating her pancakes. Lee looked up and nodded then went back to a book he was reading. Gran was the first to say anything to him.

"Well well well, Look who's finally up!" She grinned at the groggy teen. He mock glared at Gran.

"Hey. I was up earlier. But..." He attempted to defend himself.

"He probably fell asleep again. He does that." Meowth said from Axels lap. Lee and Avery both smirked. Jaysin glared at them.

"Shut Up." He pouted. Lee continued to smirk and Avery chuckled.

"We need to go buy some supplies before we go, so I think we should spend today getting ready for the trek to charlottetown." Avery said to the group. Jaysin nodded in agreement.

"I wanna stay here and talk to Gran." Lee told them. "If thats okay with you?" He looked up at Gran with pleading eyes.

"Oh of course, what about dear?" Gran asked

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about breeding." He said looking at her.

"Oh that won't be a problem. You can help me with my chores today. I have to go check on the eggs in a bit, so I'll wait until you're done." She told him. He started to shovel his food into his mouth, nearly choking in the process. "None of that now, 'kay?" She said as he started breathing heavily.

"Alright then!" Avery said getting up. "Let's go Jay, we can find some local trainers to battle while we get some supplies." She grinned.

"Okay." He said, stuffing some toast in his mouth and grabbing his vest. Splice and Ace followed them as they walked out door and toward the town.

It wasn't a long way to the marketplace, maybe 10 minutes at most. There were people all around them going about their shopping. The buildings here looked older than the ones in Ottawa, and every single one was stained by red dirt that was was all over the island. All of the rock types that lived on the island were permanently stained red by the dirt as well. As the duo walked over to a stall hoping to buy some potions and other supplies they were stopped by a couple of trainers.

"Well well well. Looks like some newbies. We oughta show 'em the ropes." Trainer 1 said to Trainer 2, grinning.

"Hold on, how do you know we're newbies. For all you know we could be very skilled trainers." Avery smirked, trying to sound tough.

"Oh please, you're clothes are sooo clean. I bet you haven't even started yet. Heck there isn't even a scratch on you." Trainer 2 grinned at them. "Where are you from even?"

"Ottawa." Jaysin replied. Avery gave him a "shut-up-right-now" look.

"So are we." 1 said, "How many badges do you have?"

"I don't see how that..." Avery started, until she was interrupted by Jaysin.

"We don't have any." He told the two. Avery continued to glare daggers at him. He gave her a look that said 'what?'

"Hahahahahaah!" The two males laughed at Jaysin and Avery. 2 was the first to say something. "We already have our first badge." They both smirked. Avery turned her glare to the two. Jaysin, however, was looking around.

"Where are your familiars?" He asked. The two snickered, again.

"Try looking up." Jaysin looked up and saw a Spearow and a Wingull circling above the two trainers.

"Hmph. Fine. We'll battle you." Avery snapped, "I'm Avery and this is Ace." Ace yipped as he heard his name called. The two trainers looked at Jaysin.

"I'm Jaysin. This is Splice." Jaysin said, lifting a snoozing Splice off his head and putting him on the ground. He woke up and yawned and, upon realizing a battle was about to start, jumped up and got ready with a loud "Tuuuuuuuuuuurt." Trainer 1 snickered and whistled. The Spearow flew down and landed in front of him.

"I'm Greg and this is Max." Trainer 1 said proudly. He was wearing a brown shirt with matching pants and matching jacket and sunglasses. his hair was short , brown, and spiked. His friend followed suit, the Wingull floated down and landed.

"I am Drew and this is Turbo." Trainer 2 said, smiling, he couldn't keep up the tough act as well as his friend. His outfit was the same as Greg's, except blue and his hair was the same, but black. "Oh and this is a double battle. That's where..."

"Yeah yeah. We know what a double battle is. We're not stupid." Avery interrupted. "Say one word, Jay. I dare you." She continued as she saw Jaysin open his mouth. He shut it, chuckling.

"Hehe. Let's not battle here. There's a field just outside the market. We can battle in it." Jaysin suggested.

They all agreed and moved there. When they got to the field, the two groups stood facing each other.

"Okay, the battle will be a two on two double battle. One pokemon per trainer. the losing team will pay the winning team $50. Agreed?" Greg asked.

"Agreed." The other three shouted.

"Heh. We'll start." Drew said. "Turbo use wing attack on the Turtwig." The Wingull's wings started to glow as it took off towards Splice. Jaysin had a small smile on his face.

"Splice, dodge and razor leaf." Splice jumped to the left just before the Turbo's attack hit, surprising everyone else. This gave him a chance to fire off a round of razor leaf. The Wingull managed to pull up just in time, but was still hit by some of the leaves. It squawked in pain. Avery was still gawking at Splice's speed.

"Okay, how is a Turtwig that fast!?" Avery asked Jaysin.

"Huh? Oh. There aren't a lot pokemon in the city. I trained at Mud Lake mostly, so all there was was Magikarp and the occasional Barboach and Stunfisk. Magikarp are frickin' fast, and that's without their ability." He explained.

"Well you're not gonna get all the credit! Ace use Helping Hand to increase the power of Turtwigs attacks!" Avery ordered Ace, who nodded and got ready to help out his partner in battle.

"Max, team up with Turbo for a double Wing Attack!" Greg Commanded.

"You heard him Turbo, you and Max get that Turtwig!" Drew grinned, enjoying a good battle.

Max and Turbo complied and began to circle closer together in order to dive bomb Splice. After a few seconds they dived down, moving at incredible speeds. Max's small wings and aerodynamic body allowed him to move a little faster than the Wingull.

"Use Razor Leaf." Jay said to Splice. The turtwig fired off some leaves at the incoming birds as they sped towards him. The attack hit, but only did minimal damage and did not help in slowing them down at all. In fact, they seemed to speed up. "Dodge now."

Splice moved just in time to dodge Max, but was hit by Turbo, whom saw Splice moving and changed trajectory. The tiny leaf pokemon toppled over and stayed there for a few moments catching its breath before getting up again, ready to go. Ace pawed the ground, itching to attack. Avery, noticing this smiled.

"Alright Ace, use tackle on Turbo!" She ordered, since Turbo was still low to the ground from its attack.

Ace darted forward, slamming into the Wingull with impressive power due to his special ability, Adaptability. The attack hit the flying pokemons wing, preventing it from flying for at leest the rest of the battle.

"Turbo, counter with Water Gun!" It's trainer ordered.

Turbo complied, twisting its head around and blasting Ace with a powerful stream of water. The attack hit Ace right in the face and managed to knock him back several feet. Avery stood there for what seemed like an eternity before walking into the field and scooping up the now unconscious Eevee.

"Damn, they are strong." Avery muttered under her breath as she walked back over to Jaysin. "Give them hell." She frowned and began looking over Ace, making sure there were no fatal injuries, all she saw was a rather large bump where his head and hit the ground when he'd been flung back. She breathed sigh of relief.

Jaysin smirked. "Okay Splice, absorb Turbo's energy." Splice jumped on top of the wingull and a green aura surrounded them. Turbo tried to shake Splice off him as best as he could, but was getting tired from absorb's effect. "Now use energy ball." Splice fired a ball of green energy right into Turbo's head knocking the pokemon out as he hit the ground. The Turtwig jumped off and landed just in time to be hit by a quick attack from Max. Splice staggered up.

"You should always watch your back." Greg said to Jaysin in a condescending tone. "You never know what might happen." He and Drew laughed. Jaysin's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Splice, barrage that spearow with energy balls as much as you can." He told his pokemon. Splice began firing off energy ball after energy ball, trying to hit the flying pokemon. Max was hit several times, but only took minimal damage due to his type advantage.

"Max, sand-attack and prepare razor wind." Greg said, smirking again. The sand-attack hit its target, causing Splice to rub his eyes in an attempt to get the sand out of his eyes. As wind began to concentrate around the spearow, a cyndaquil stumbled out of a nearby bush and onto the battlefield. Everyone looked at it. Greg's smirk became even bigger as he saw the rare pokemon.

"Change of plans, Max. Get me that Cyndaquil." He told his pokemon.

"Hey, you're in the middle of a battle. It's against league guidelines to catch a pokemon in the middle of a battle with another trainer." Avery protested. Greg scowled at her.

"So. There aren't any officials around, are there? No, so shut up." He barked at her. "Fire the razor wind." He then told his pokemon. The pokemon did as it was told, firing the razor wind at the unsuspecting pokemon. The cyndaquil saw the attack about to hit him and cowered, but Splice jumped in front. The attack hit the turtle but only did moderate damage, causing Greg to fume a little. "How is he still standing? He was weakened and that was a critical hit!"

"You need to take abilities into account, Greg." Jaysin told the other boy, not looking very happy.

"Overgrow doesn't increase defense. It has no effect here." Greg said, slightly confused. Jaysin smirked.

"You're right. Or you would be if Splice's ability was Overgrow." He said causing everyone to look at him slightly puzzled. He snickered. "His ability is Shell Armor, which prevents critical hits from landing on him and reducing the power of the move back to normal." Jaysin explained, his smirk become a scowl again. "Now, because you pissed me off, I will end the battle here. Splice, use return." Splice glowed white and sped to the spearow, hitting square in the chest. Max was knocked right into his trainer, knocking the two of them out.

"Ha, told ya we'd win." Avery gloated, despite being the first one out. Jaysin walked to her, and whispered, "Hey, get the money. I want to catch that Cyndaquil." He told her before going to Splice.

"Huh? No way man I want it!" Avery complained.

"And what are you going to weaken it with huh?" Jaysin laughed.

"Damn it..." Avery muttered and did as she was instructed.

As she did, Jaysin told splice to use absorb to weaken the cyndaquil. The Turtwig did as told. The Cyndaquil was still cowering from the razor wind, and it didn't notice when Splice started draining its energy. When it looked weak enough, Jaysin threw a pokeball at the Cyndaquil. The ball shook for several moments before stopping and beeping. Jaysin had just caught his first pokemon.

"Yes!" He yelled. Avery came over.

"So, you got it?" She asked, even though she knew the answer. He nodded his head enthusiastically, grinning like a madman.

"This...Is...So...Awesome!" Jaysin said gleefully.

"Yeah yeah, now come on. We need to get the stuff we came for." Avery sighed, the envy she felt clear in her eyes.

"Oh right! Uhh... What did we come for again?" Jaysin asked with a clueless stare.

"We need supplies for the road, It'll take a few days to walk to Charlottetown." Avery explained to her forgetful friend.

"Oh right! We'll need some medical items in case our pokemon get hurt, and we already have our camping gear and some rations. Although a little more food wouldn't hurt, you never know, oh and..." Jaysin went on like this for a good while even once they had returned to the market.

"You go do the shopping and I'll take our pokemon for a check up at the pokemon centre, okay?" Avery suggested, Jaysin nodded and handed her the pokemon.

"I'll meet you back at the cottage." Jaysin grinned and ran to the closest stand.

By the time the two of them had arrived back at the cottage it was dark, the grass had a fine layer of dew on it that would undoubtedly become frost by morning. The moon was full and the light coming off of it was vibrant, at least when it wasn't covered by a passing cloud. From where the cottage was you could hear the gentle lap of the ocean as it kissed the base of the small cliff the cottage was built on.

Avery and Jaysin walked in the front door, their pokemon were going to spend the night at the pokemon centre so that the nurse could check them over properly. Jaysin's arms were full of various goods, everything was wrapped in neat little brown packages. The folks at the marketplace certainly must have been pleased with this little consumer. Avery couldn't help but laugh at all the things the silly boy had bought.

"You know there is no way we can carry all that right?" She giggled.

"Uh yeah well... I might have gone a little overboard." Jaysin said bashfully.

Avery looked around the cottage, wondering where her grandmother and friend had gone. Jaysin looked around as well once he had set his packages down, he hadn't really had a good look at the cottage until now because of all his rushing around. It was small but it had a nice homey feel to it. There were only 4 rooms in the entire place, one that was Avery's Grandmother's room and another bedroom which they had stayed in. The third room was a very small bathroom, the final room was the main room of the house. It was a combination living room and kitchen.

"Maybe Axel and Gran are out back with the eggs." Avery suggested, causing Jaysin to jump a little.

"Huh, oh right. Can we go see the eggs? I've never seen a pokemon egg before." He asked.

"Sure let's go, Gran usually doesn't stay out this late unless an egg is about to hatch." Avery said excitedly, dashing out the door.

Jaysin grinned and rushed outside after her and they both entered the building the eggs were kept in.

"Hey Ave, Jay. " Lee greeted them, looking up from an egg that was glowing.

"Hello dears." Gran greeted them as well, her pokemon regular, a Dewott named Gretta, at her side.

"Hey Axel, Gran, Gretta." Avery greeted them back.

"Whoa cool!" Jaysin smiled, ogling at at the egg. "Is it about to hatch or something?"

"Not quite yet, it may be a day or two, it's quite hard to tell with some eggs." Gran smiled.

"So what pokemon is it gonna be?" Avery asked.

Lee looked at Gran, "Oh yeah, you never told me what was gonna hatch out of that egg."

Gran put on a smirk and responded with "You kids today are always so impatient. Why not wait for it to hatch and see?"

"Oh, fine." Avery pouted. "So, who is this egg for anyways?" Gran simply grinned at the question.

"Well, it was an extra egg from a recent group for the gym. However, this particular egg has delayed hatching."Gran explained with a smile.

She paused and rubbed the egg caringly. Her smile grew wider as she looked at Avery.

"I think you should take it! As a present." Gran smiled at Avery who looked shell-shocked at the news she would be getting her own egg. After a minute, she broke into a huge smile. She ran up to Gran and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you, Gran." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. As was said before, if you wanna ask any questions, feel free to do in the reviews or in a private message. Review questions will be answered in the next chapter, so please ask them in reviews for the most recent chapter. Pm questions will be answered in pm unless the sender says it is okay to do it in the story. Anyway, We hope you enjoyed! No Flamers , all flamers will be fed to Cabledrive's Charizard.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Bad writers! BADBADBAD. How dare you wait an entire month before updating! Well, we had a few snags in the scheme. Because of the holidays, the fact that pre-holiday homework is almost worse than the exams themselves, and our main writer acctually having her internet taken away for a bit, we have had some issues. However, we will have the next chapter up on schedual. We promise. Just remember, Reviews are welcome and flames will be given to Jaysin's new cyndaquil.

* * *

><p>"Bye Gran!" Avery waved to her grandmother as she and her friends began their trek to Charlottetown.<p>

In Avery's hands was the egg her grandmother had given her and on her back was her portions of the supplies that they had bought yesterday. Lee was walking along beside her and probably had the most gear strapped to his back, most of it breeding gear that Gran had given him. Meowth was rather pleased with the amount of space on top of Lee's backpack there was for him, while Blackie was just trying to figure out where her friend Ace was. Jaysin had his face buried in a map that Avery had picked up at the airport and was trying to find the best path to Charlottetown.

They quickly reached the Pokemon center where Avery had dropped off hers and Jaysin's pokemon the day before. When they walked inside they were instantly greeted by the stench of disinfectant. There were a few trainers waiting around on the red coloured couches in the lobby for their partners to be healed but for the most part it was in and out, very unlike the health system in place for humans...

As soon as they had their pokemon they were right back on the road. Ace wasn't very happy that Avery couldn't carry him because of the egg, so he keep looking back at it jealously. Splice was happily dosing on top of Jaysin's head and Jaysin's new Cyndaquil, whom he had yet to name, had been curled up in his arms asleep since he picked him up.

When they reached the edge of Summerside they all stopped, they needed to figure out the route they would take.

"There's the Veteran's Memorial Highway,"Jaysin suggested, not looking up from the map.

"Nah, I don't want to walk on a highway." Lee shook his head.

"Oh I know!" Avery snatched the map from Jaysin. "Let's take the Confederation Trail!" She pointed to a bike trail on the map that spanned the entire island.

"Alright." Jaysin nodded, folding up the map.

"Don't put that away quite yet." Avery grabbed the map back.

"Why not?"

"It'll take us a good day and a half to walk there if we take breaks, so we have to figure out a spot to set up camp and sleep." Avery pointed out and began to search the map for good spots.

"How about Breadalbane?" Lee suggested, pointing to a spot around halfway between Summerside and Charlottetown.

"Looks good." Avery nodded. "Man I wish we'd have brought bikes... Then this would only take like 5 hours instead of a day and a half." She pouted.

"Yeah but dragging bikes around would be a serious pain in the ass." Jaysin pointed out.

They set off once again and began down the Confederation Trail. It was a beautiful day to be out for a walk, and despite it being october it was oddly warm. The autumn leaves looked like fire flickering on the trees as they were blown by the salty ocean winds. Farmers were out in the fields collecting their harvest and there were wild pokemon all over the place collecting food for the winter. Ace kept darting around wanting to play with them, Avery was none too pleased about his behaviour but put up with it since it was a nice day.

They were all surprised that there weren't very many trainers along the path, but then again there were many paths to Charlottetown. They had been making good time and decided to stop for lunch in Kensington.

"Uggg finally..." Avery moaned as she fell back into a chair at the bar & grill they had found, "I never want to walk that far again..."

"Is it bad I was kinda hoping Jaysin would fall asleep while we were walking so we could take a break?" Lee laughed and sat in the chair next to Avery.

"Oh gee thanks guys, you know you could have just said something." Jaysin punched Lee's shoulder lightly and laughed.

The waitress arrived and brought out some food for their pokemon, as was tradition. According to some anthropologists the tradition came to be because of the importance of pokemon. If the pokemon were well looked after it generally meant that the society would flourish.

"Hello my name is Emily and I'll be your waitress this afternoon, what would you like to drink." The waitress said with a smile.

"Chocolate milk please!" Avery grinned childishly.

"Me too please." Jaysin said, laughing at Avery's antics.

"Same here." Lee said, not looking up from the menu.

Emily jotted it down in her notebook and went to get their drinks.

Avery put her egg on the table and the three of them stared at it, it had been wiggling quite a bit while they had been walking.

"I wonder what will hatch from it..." Avery said wistfully as she put her face in her hands.

"Well we'll find out soon I bet." Lee grinned as the egg shook once again.

"Yep." Jaysin smirked.

Ace looked up from his food and frowned. Why wasn't HE getting all the attention? He soon decided to rectify this and jumped up on Avery's lap.

"Gahh Ace!" Avery looked down at him in surprise. " Why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry?"

"Vee!" Ace snorted and jumped up on the table, knocking the egg aside.

"Ace be careful!" Avery got up quickly and snatched the egg before it fell.

"Looks like someone is jealous." Meowth smirked from his chair, he refused to sit on the ground with the other Pokemon to eat.

"Ace just chill out and eat okay? I'll play with you later." Avery put Ace back on the ground.

After a few minutes of chatter Emily came back and placed their drinks on the table. They ordered their meals and ate while chatting about some of the wild Pokemon they had seen on the way. They decided to try and find some trainers to battle after lunch since they were making good time anyway. Lee also agreed to hold Avery's egg for a little while so that she could pay attention to ace.

"Hmm now the question is where are we gonna find some trainers that are at our level..." Lee frowned after they had payed the bill. They were wandering around trying to find someone to battle.

"Hey you!" A voice called them from the direction of the grill they had eaten at.

Lee looked over and spotted a girl about his age holding a Poke ball out in front of her. She had light caramel coloured hair and brown eyes that burned with a fiery passion. One quick look though made it obvious she was around the same skill level that they were. Her pristine clothing and the unevolved Caterpie by her side gave it away.

"Well that wasn't hard." Jaysin laughed and promptly fell asleep.

"Umm is he alright?" She asked them.

"Yeah he does that..." Avery said as she tried to drag Jaysin's unconscious form to the side of the road. "Axel you take this one, I'll keep an eye on Jaysin."

"Alright," Lee nodded. "So you said something about a battle?" He grinned looking back at the girl.

"Yeah is 2-on-2 good for you?" The girl asked.

"Yep, I'm Axel by the way." Lee introduced himself as he lifted a protesting Meowth from the top of his bag.

"I'm Katie! Go River!" She threw her pokeball to reveal a Totodile.

"All right then, Blackie you head out first!" Lee ordered his Purrloin.

Blackie was more than happy to comply and bounded out into the field. The two released Pokemon stared each other down for only a moment before being ordered to do an attack.

"River use scratch!" Katie grinned, pleased that her opponent was a Pokemon generally thought to be weak.

Blackie just barely avoided the scratch by dodging to the side.

Lee grinned and let out a command, "Blackie use pursuit!"

Blackie chased after River, but no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to escape from the attack. As Blackie rammed into River black sparks were scattered attack did a decent amount of damage, but it was not enough to take the determined totodile down.

"River! Let's try Scratch again," Katie called out to River.

River twisted around to face her attacker and struck several times before Blackie could get out of the way. Blackie took a fair amount of damage from the attack and found herself limping to move around.

"Blackie, hang on and use pursuit again!" Lee called out in a worried tone, he wasn't sure how much more Blackie could handle.

Blackie nodded, she wasn't about to let her trainer down! Her limp slowed her down some but she still caught River and pinned her down under her paws.

"Yesss!" Lee hissed.

"Don't be so cocky!" Katie grinned, a mischievous look in her eyes. "River water gun!"

Blackie stared down at River and River couldn't help but grin. She opened her mouth and let loose a powerful stream, right in Blackies face. Blackie was flung back and landed on her side, out cold.

"Damn it!" Lee recalled Blackie into her pokeball and looked down at Meowth. "You're up."

"Gotcha." Meowth grinned and ran out onto the field.

River looked weak, it was obvious she wouldn't be able to take another attack, especially not one from Lee's best.

"River water gun again, don't let it get close!" Katie ordered, she knew one hit would take river out.

But Meowth was too smart for that trick, he bobbed and weaved and jumped through the streams to get close to his target.

"Scratch now!" Lee was grinning, there was no way they could beat him and Meowth, lazy as Meowth was he was an excellent battler.

Meowth only responded with a growl of triumph as his claws pierced his opponents flesh and River was out for the count.

"Looks like we're one for one!" Lee shouted at Katie.

"Your Meowth is impressive but Al can take him down!" Katie shouted back as she recalled River, and her regular, a Caterpie, walked out into the field.

"That pathetic thing? Bring it!" Meowth laughed.

"Well if you think you can." Katie grinned. "Al use tackle!"

Al rushed forward and dodged to the left as Meowth slashed at him. He twisted around and caught Meowth in the side, knocking him down.

"Ouch that actually hurt..." Meowth hissed.

"Meowth watch it! this things strong..." Lee gritted his teeth.

"Gee ya don't say?" Meowth spat.

"Alright, Meowth use bite." Lee said while eyeing Al. Meowth nodded as he jumped rushed forward, teeth gleaming. Al attempted to dodge, but was far too slow. Meowth's teeth hit flesh and both of them flinched, Al from the pain, and Meowth for the horrible taste.

"Crap, a critical hit." Katie frowned, she was unsure how much more damage her partner could take.

Meowth very quickly stopped biting Al, spitting at the ground trying to get rid of the taste. Katie saw this as an opportunity.

"Al String shot!" She ordered, if Meowth's speed was going to prove problematic then she would slow him down.

Al did as he was told but then did something remarkable, he shot a second string shot at his own wounds to seal them up.

"Smart bastards..." Lee muttered. "Meowth use bite again!"

"Oh HELL no." Meowth looked sharply at his partner. "This thing tastes disgusting!"

"If you do it I'll get you a treat after~" Lee cooed.

"You will buy me a treat either way." Meowth stuck out his tongue.

Neither noticed that Al had run in for another attack, slamming his head into meowth stomach.

"Gahh!" Meowth weazed.

"Meowth DO something!" Lee yelled.

Meowth just groaned, Al's attack had done a lot of damage.

"Alright Al let's finish this!" Katie said with glee. "Tackle!"

Al inched forward and got ready to slam into Meowth one last time, but Meowth looked up sharply and snarled at his opponent. He extended his claws and slashed at the caterpies face. Al reeled back in pain and finally fell.

"What!" Katie looked outraged and scooped up her fallen partner.

"Sorry kid but It'll take more than a dumb Caterpie to down me." Meowth said darkly before flopping onto the ground, exhausted.

"Whew nice save Meowth!" Lee ran forward and hugged his partner.

"Ow watch it! I think that think broke a rib..." Meowth wined and Lee placed him on his shoulders.

"Here." Katie tossed $20 at him and ran off, presumably to a Pokemon Centre.

Avery walked up to Lee, clapping slowly. "Axel nice!"

"Yeah my first win!" He grinned.

"Meowth's first win." Jaysin said seriously.

"Oh you're up? And what do you mean Meowth's first win, we're a team." Lee looked at him with a confused look.

"Yeah I woke up in time for the last part of the match, and yes Axel, Meowth's first win."

"Jaysin is now really the time to-" Avery started.

"No I wanna hear what he has to say." Lee looked at Jaysin.

"First I will ask you a question. How was the match won?" He asked. Lee just looked at him like he had three heads. "And don't look at me like I'm a dodrio. Just answer the question."

"Well, _we_won the match when Meowth used scratch." Lee said ignoring, Jaysin's last comment.

"Yes but when did you tell him to do so." Jaysin asked simply.

"Huh? I didn't." Lee replied. "He just did it." Meowth nodding behind him. Jaysin just raised an eyebrow in response. It took a moment for Lee and Meowth to clue into what he meant.

"Hey! What the hell man?! Who turned your dick switch on?!" Lee shouted at Jaysin. Everyone else simply stared at him.

"What did you just say?" Jaysin said to Lee. Splice started preparing his absorb attack, aiming at Lee. "Splice, no. Dude, it is a trainer's job to work WITH their pokemon, during the battle you picked moves he didn't like and so meowth disobeyed you. That can become a serious problem. Sure it worked out this time but what about next time? You gotta think. You were frantic out there and you didn't know what you were doing."

"Yeah yeah I get it." Lee grumbled. "Can we just go now?"

"Sure lets go." Avery sighed and started walking.

They stopped at the pokemon center before leaving the town, they weren't there for too long. The nurse took Lee's pokemon and told him they would be transferred to the one of the Pokemon Centers in Charlottetown when they requested their return.

They made it to Breadalbane without much else happening, they fought off a few wild pokemon on the way with little damage to their own pokemon. Avery had tried catching a few of them but they usually took off running after a few attacks. They sat down to a small dinner of dried fruit and sandwiches after setting up camp outside the tiny hamlet. All three were focused intently on eating, Lee hadn't really spoken much to either of them while they were walking, he seemed to be thinking about what Jaysin had said to him. When they got tired they went to bed, they would reach Charlottetown tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please fav and review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Hiyo! Happy new year, everyone! Here is chapter 5. We have started chapter 6 and will have it up ASAP.

Now please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning they woke up to a surprise, Avery's egg was hatching. Lee had practically gone nuts setting up the spot it would hatch on. He placed several warm soft blankets off to the side for once the new little pokemon escaped its prison. All of them were excited, but Avery was just ecstatic, her second pokemon! She had been feeling a little self conscious, she was the only one without a second pokemon and in her first real fight of their journey she was the first knocked out. She really didn't want to fall behind.<p>

The egg's shell cracked slowly as the pokemon inside tried to make it's way out. It squirmed quite a bit, like the pokemon inside was struggling hard to break free. Avery reached over and was about to touch it.

"Whoa there Ave, what are you doing?" Lee looked at her.

"It looks like it needs help getting out." Avery said simply.

"No Avery, just wait, it can do it." Lee gave her a smile, understanding her concern. He had been the same way when his Blackie was hatching.

Avery nodded and just watched in fascination. Ace made his way into the tent, he had been snoozing by the fire with some of the others but was curious about the sounds suddenly coming from the tent. He got close to the egg, sniffing at it, then the pokemon inside finally broke free and got little bits of eggshell stuck to Ace's nose.

The pokemon opened its eyes for the first time and looked up at Avery.

"Osha?" The tiny blue otter looked at her with wonder before stumbling over onto the warm blankets.

"An Oshawott." Avery smiled, full of wonder. No matter how many times she saw a pokemon hatch at her grandmother's cottage it was always breathtaking.

"Vee?" Ace walked up to the new pokemon and tilted his head. He gave the newly born pokemon a sniff and walked off, it was cute, he guessed.

Lee grabbed some towels and got the egg goop off of Oshawott, cleaning it. After he was done he wrapped the newborn in the blankets and handed it to Avery.

"Wow." Jaysin breathed, it was the first time he had seen a pokemon born. "Well that was neat."

"Yeah" Avery smiled. Looking down at her new pokemon.

"So what are you going to name him?" Lee asked.

"Him?" Avery looked at Lee.

"Yep it's a boy."

"Okay then... Clyde, I'm gonna name him Clyde." Avery decided and put him down.

Clyde escaped the confines of the blankets and started to wander around, looking at everything.

"Curious little bugger." Avery laughed. "So Axel you know this stuff, when can he battle?"

"He should be fit for battle in a week or so, like most baby pokemon. He should also be able to eat solids in about that same time, it the meantime you should feed him crushed up berries and fruits." Lee informed her.

"Well it's about dawn, you guys want to get some more sleep or just get an early start to the day?" Jaysin asked with a yawn.

"I say we get going!" Avery said excitedly, Ace jumped up onto her shoulder and Clyde stumbled over, still getting used to using his legs.

"Okay but first breakfast." Lee blushed as his stomach growled rather loudly. "Also I seriously could go for a smoke..."

"You brought that junk with you?" Avery shook her head detestfully.

"Hey it's less harmful than tobacco." Lee crossed his arms.

"Yeah I guess, I'll make some breakfast." Avery picked up Clyde with Ace still on her shoulder and left the tent, Lee following close behind with his stash.

While Avery cooked Lee had his smoke and helped Jaysin pack up the camping gear. Ace was bored and actually did something none of them thought he would, he played with Clyde. They got along well too and started playing tag with Jaysin's Cyndaquil, whom he had decided to name Slade. Splice was helping his master with the tent, onlookers couldn't help but admire the bond the two shared. It was like they understood each other on some basic level, which was common for people and their regulars, but awe inspiring just the same.

After breakfast the group started on its way to Charlottetown, figuring they would reach there by noon.

On the way they fought a lot more wild pokemon than the day before, they would need the extra training before the gym and Avery wanted Clyde to see what battles were about even if she couldn't use him in any for a while. Lee felt a little left out since his pokemon were still in the pokemon center, but figured he would catch up when they found some trainers in Charlottetown. Maybe they would even get to battle a couple before it got dark if they got their hotel room booked fast enough and they had some time.

Several hours passed while they traveled, but finally they reached Charlottetown. Avery promptly flopped onto the grass, making Ace fall off her shoulder.

"Ugg finally... My legs are killing me." She complained.

"Well we have been walking a lot the past few days." Lee pointed out.

"Yeah, anyway we better get a hotel room unless you want to camp out again." Jaysin looked at them.

"Oh hell no, we need more blankets or something because I felt like I was sleeping on rocks last night." Avery groaned.

"Avery, we WERE sleeping on rocks last night, but YOU refused to move the tent..." Jaysin laughed.

"Yeah yeah shut up... Let's find a hotel close to the university, that's where the Gym is." Avery got up and brushed the dirt off of her pants, causing Ace to sneeze as the tiny particles of dirt went up his nose. She had put Clyde in a pokeball when he got tired of walking, he was still young after all.

"Or we can stay in the Pokemon Center, it's crowded, but free." Lee suggested.

"I heard the word free, that's all I need." Avery grinned. "Plus there are a tons of them close to the gym since UPEI has the best pokemon nursing program in Canada."

"Okay but only because it's close to the gym, money really isn't an issue for us remember?" Jaysin waved his credit card in front of them.

"Yeah but I'm frugal." Avery stuck out her tongue at him and laughed.

The three arrived at the Pokemon Center in a relatively short amount of time. The Pokemon Center was right on campus, and right across the street from the gym. It would make an excellent place for them to stay. After procuring their room, which would have at least 7 other trainers staying in it on the various bunk beds, Lee got his pokemon back and they went over to the gym to make an appointment.

"What do you mean we have to wait two weeks!" Avery complained loudly.

"I'm sorry but the Gym leader is booked solid with battles for at least the next two weeks." The receptionist looked at them with a bored expression on his face. Jaysin couldn't help but think how much his pokemon regular, a dunsparce, suited him.

"This is dumb." Lee said in an aggravated tone, sharing an annoyed face with Meowth.

"Look isn't there something?" Jaysin pleaded.

"For the last time- did he just fall asleep?!" Jaysin was now on the floor, fast asleep, while the receptionist looked at him with a disbelieving look.

"Hes narcoleptic." Avery shrugged.

"Oh well uh, there still isn't an opening for another two weeks, so take it or leave it." The receptionist leaned back in his chair, eyeing the two still awake to see if they would fall asleep too.

"Fine." Avery sighed, she gestured for Lee to help and they carried Jaysin outside the gym and sat on a bench.

"Ugg what do we do now?" Lee moaned as he slumped down on the bench.

"Umm I dunno, explore maybe?" Avery shrugged.

"I guess... I mean at least we can train before the gym too right?" Lee said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Yeah! And we can catch pokemon and do some research on the gym leader too!" Avery jumped up in excitement.

Jaysin yawned, getting up. "So how long was I out this time?"

"Only a few minutes." Meowth said, searching his claws for imperfections.

"Okay, good." He sighed, "Anyways, I heard you say something about the gym leader?" He asked the group.

"Well, Ave was just saying we should research the gym leader." Lee said, rummaging through his bag. "There's a section on the gym leaders in the new trainers manual."

"Meh, that thing is useless. It just gives the bare minimum, like the type they specialize in." Jaysin scoffed. "Let's go get some food. I'll tell you about Marie." He got up and looked around. "So Avery, know any good places to eat?" He asked sheepishly, remembering he didn't know the city well.

"Well there is the Olde Dublin Pub on Sydney Street. I love that place!" Avery grinned.

"Sweet. Let's go." Jaysin replied.

Upon arrival the three were immediately met by the scent of alcohol and bar food. The food didn't look like anything special but the others could see why Avery liked the place. It was the atmosphere, it just screamed good time. There was live music playing and everyone was lively and chatting while they enjoyed their meals. Everything just seemed friendly and the people even more so. There was a mix of islanders and tourists, all having a good time eating and listening to the music. Even the pokemon were having a great time, playing and eating their food.

After they ordered Jaysin got right down to business, talking about the Gym leader they would soon all have to face.

"So as you know, this is the Canadian water gym." Jaysin started to explain, "The gym leader is a woman by the name of Marie Seaver."

"Yes yes, we know that. I thought you were gonna tell us stuff we can't learn from the manual." Lee rolled his eyes.

"Shoosh. I am." Jaysin glared at him.

"When?" Avery asked, mostly to annoy him, as evident by her rather large grin.

"When you two are quiet." Jaysin stated with annoyance, "Now, because this is our first gym, this should be pretty easy. I happen to know Marie has a HUGE soft spot for newbies."

"I already knew that." Avery said. Jaysin stuck a chicken wing bone in her hair.

"I said shoosh. I also know what pokemon she is most likely to use." He said, munching on his last wing.

"So do I. My gran bred her pokemon." Avery sat back and grinned.

"Well for my sake can you just let him finish?" Lee looked at Jaysin, "what pokemon does she use?"

"Thank you. For beginners, Marie typically chooses two of the following pokemon; Lotad, Surskit, Poliwag, Basculin, and," Jaysin grinned and looked over at Avery, "Frillish."

Avery flinched. "A-as in the ghost type?" Her eyes were wide, she has forgotten about that one.  
>"Fuccckkk. I hate ghosts, ever since that Duskull when I was little..." She shuddered.<p>

Jaysin and Lee snickered.

"I'll be sure to mention that to her when we see her." Jaysin said, grinning, "So she won't use it."

"Good." Avery looked disturbed, she pushed away the rest of her meal, clearly having lost her appetite, she was clearly not fond of ghost types.

"Anyways, the last bits of information. First, her pokemon will be between levels 10-13. Second, expect the unexpected. Don't expect her to use predictable attacks. She is not a 'by the books' sort of gym leader." Jaysin finished his explanation and Lee wrote down what he said in a notebook. "Do you have to write it down?"

"Yes." Lee responded. "I gotta be ready."

For the rest of the day the three of them walked around the city, searching for good places to train and local trainer hangouts. Each of them was coming up with their strategies for the gym, it was a blessing that there wasn't an opening for two weeks, they had nearly all gone in guns blazing without a thought as to how they would beat the gym leader.

Lee decided he would have to train up Blackie and Meowth to the correct level for the gym. Catching another pokemon wouldn't be a bad idea either, he felt as though he would be overpowered at the gym with his current team.

Jaysin was feeling optimistic about the gym, sure he had a pretty weak fire type, but he also had an overleveled turtwig. He was confident he could take Marie on with only Splice, but he would train Slade up during the next two weeks, just in case.

Avery was in a bit of a pickle, Ace was only at just the right level for the gym, level 12. She knew that the Gym leader would use more than one pokemon though, and there was no way Ace could take on a whole team by himself. Clyde had only just hatched and she could only start training him a week before the gym battle, and she knew she would need more time to train him because he was so young. She decided that catching a new pokemon was her only option.

It was getting late, so the three of them started walking back to the pokemon center they were staying at, that's when Avery spotted it.

It was just a simple looking cardboard box off to the side of the road. On the box written in black sharpie was the words 'free to good home'. But it was not the box that concerned her, it was what was in the box that made her grin. This would solve her problem with the gym leader. Inside, was a small male Shinx. From the look of the box there had been other Shinx in the box with him at first, but they obviously got taken by trainers with minds like hers.

"Hey guys check this out!" Avery called to her friends, whom had kept walking without noticing she had stopped. Avery held out the Shinx for them to see, it squirmed in her grasp, nipping at her fingers and trying to get her to let go.

"A shinx?" Lee looked at the little pokemon. "But they aren't native around here."

"Someone's pet must of had kittens." Avery shrugged, hugging the clearly unhappy shinx close.

"Avery I know what you're thinking and no." Jaysin shook his head. " There is no way you can use that thing in a gym battle, it's a domesticated Shinx, they aren't good for pokemon battles."

"Aww come on I can totally train this thing to fight!" She pouted at them. "I have a whole two weeks to do it!"

Jaysin took out his Pokephone and checked the Shinx over.

"Well if you think so.. It's only level 3, it gonna be tough Ave." He looked back at his phone and his eye widened. "Hey it knows Thunder Fang."

Avery's eyes brightened. "See! He'll be awesome for the gym!"

"Yeah alright Ave. What are you gonna call it?" Lee asked.

"Hmm Leo." Avery held the Shinx out in front of her and looked into it's eyes, it's scary, glaring eyes.

"For a domestic it definitely look fierce." Jaysin commented.

After settling that issue they finally reached the pokemon center and went to bed. In two weeks, they would fight the gym leader.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the chapter. Please review and remember, flames will be fed to Slade.<p> 


End file.
